My Destiny
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: I never understood my destiny. I understood Ayano's, my brother's but never mine but I now I do. Read on ahead to understand Kazuma's destiny. This story is dedicated to Scarlet Ammo 19. :) Enjoy!


**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening Guys!**

**This is Alex writing another Kns fic. **

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend Scarlet Ammo 19. She gave me a late birthday gift but a really special one. Check her out! She's amazing! :D  
**

**Well here you go!**

* * *

_**Kazuma's Pov **_**_:-_**

From when I was child, I was told by my father that I should train and train to become the chief of the Kannagis. I always knew that it was not my destiny, that I was someone different but I was always too scared to tell my father. Whenever he would sigh and say that I was a disappointment, It hurt... a lot! I couldn't understand what I did wrong. I knew that I was trying my hardest but still I couldn't keep my father or my mother happy. Jugo was the only one who thought that I had my purpose and was part of the family no matter.

I knew they cared for me just like I cared for them but sometimes I had my doubts. It only worsened when Ren, was born. At first I really didn't like Ren and knew he would be disappointed in me too but even when he was just a kid he always looked up to me and smiled brightly while calling me," Nii Sama!" I knew that I would always care for my kid brother. He was the only one I was not afraid of but still I was still worried that I would disappoint him.

Everything came burning down because of a certain red haired girl who was 5 years younger than me. It was the match for the sacred sword Enraiha and I just stood in front of Ayano who looked cooly at me and as soon as the battle commenced she created a fire ball and threw it at me. The me back then was terrified of them since I knew the pain of the numerous burns I got from my training.

Though I knew Ayano didn't mean any harm I still hated her that instant. As soon as she realised I was not doing anything but shiver in pain she estinguished the flames. Then I realised her flame was not that hot as the ones I practiced with. I took a deep breath and looked up but met with a glare of my father's disappointed eyes. I bent down in shame but then I was grabbed by my shoulders and was dragged out. My father looked straight ahead with no expression on his face while I begged for forgiveness with tears in my eyes.

Then something happened which I never thought would. I was disowned by my family. I still remember his voice when he stopped Ren who running towards me and looked at me coldly," You're no son of mine. There is no place for a mere human like you here." I still remember the pain, the fear and hopelessness I felt when he walked away not listening to anyone, not even Jugo. Mom then gave me her credit card and a ticket to China.

After I reached China, I didn't have anywhere to go. I was officially an adult but I was still a boy. A boy, who all his life was trained to be the leader of the kannagis by his father now not even a Kannagi. I walked and walked for how long I don't know. The rain drenching me, feeling like wet cat stuck in a storm. I fainted and when I regained consciousness someone was sitting in front of me a girl with long brown hair. Her voice felt like a melody to me. As she asked or my name I could only stare at her. I whispered," Kazuma." and she answered back," Well Kazuma I'm Tsui Ling. Do you have a last name?"

That's when I broke apart and cried and let it all out. She was right there beside me, soothing me whispering words of comfort. It took awhile for me to break out and I did with Tsui Ling's help. I finally started anew by first changing my last name. If they didn't want me then I would gladly not be a part of that clan. I renamed myself Kazuma Yagami!

That was the death of the shy and scared Kazuma Kannagi and birth of Kauma Yagami. Everything was finally turning out to be perfect. I had the girl I love at my side. What could possibly go wrong.

The irony I guess bad luck is my best friend because everything was destroyed the day... the day... _she_ was murdered right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything after swearing to protect and watch over her and when they tried to murder me that's when my true powers awakened. Those powers of mine which didn't come to my aide when the woman I loved was in danger.

I went on a rampage out of control. There were many times I tried to kill myself but fate was not on my side. That's when I decided I would protect the people I couldn't protect before.

Of course I never truly realised the feeling to protect someone would come from my own blood and that red haired kid. When I first saw them I was shocked of how much they grew up. Especially Ayano. I truly saw the beauty of her soul when she envoked the divine flame. That's when I understood that Ayano was destined to weild Enraiha.

Soon, I started to care about that kid and she slowly knitted the wounds of my heart and again when I was thinking that eveything will finally settle I saw _Him! Berhnharth and his puppet! _

If it weren't for Ayano I wouldn't have calmed down. I guess she knocked some sense into my head. She was the reason I finally learned to accept my past and that I can't change it but I can definitely protect the present and the future. I finally learned to move on, to face everything in my life which I've been running from. To start my own life with Ayano by my side. She first became the girl who defeated me, then she became the one who started to warm my heart again, she was the one who made me feel hope again.

She became my partner. I protected her as she protected me. From my partner she bacame my girlfriend, my fiance, my wife and finally the mother to my children.

"Daddy!" I smiled as I heard the sweet voice of my daughter. She came running at me and my hand automatically lifted her and held her in my arms. She giggled from happiness and I sat her on my lap. My 3 year old daughter who was perfect with her brown long hair and fiery orange red eyes. I started tickling her and she giggled helplessly. I grinned as I asked," Isn't it past your bed time princess?"

She grinning, "Don't wanna sleep Daddy!" I then heard the voice of my wife," Well she is your daughter why don't you convince her?" I looked at her looking at us with a gentle expression. With my little princess in my arms I made my way towards my wife. "How are our little nudgers doing?" She smiled and sorta grimaced,: They're playing foot ball with my stomach." I chuckled and placed my hand on her tummy. Our twins, a boy and a girl. Hikari also placed her hand and said," I will be the best older sister ever!" Ayano giggled and kissed Hikari's cheek," That you will Sweety"

Then Hikari yawned," Looks like someone is feeling sleepy." Hikari looped her arms around my neck and instantly went to her dreamland. I placed her on our bed since she was not letting go of me and lied down beside her. Ayano lied on the other side and whispered," I love you." I smiled and kissed her gently and replied, "I love you too. I love all four of you." Ayano closed her eyes and whispered while holding me and Hikari," I know..."

_Now I know my destiny._

_My destiny is to protect my family just as they protect me..._

* * *

**_Finished! I just had to write this story. To those of you who are following my other Kns fic KNS: Thw Wrath Of Darkness. Don't worry I will upload as soon as I can!_**

**_Hope you all liked this fic!_**

**_Till next time,_**

**_ALex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
